Pox
by chakramchaser
Summary: Helena is temporarily incapacitated and needs a little bit of TLC from Myka.
1. Chapter 1

With the morning sun shining through the windows, the team sat around the breakfast table at Leena's. They chatted jovially and helped themselves to the pastries in the middle of the table. Claudia and Pete's friendly bickering filled the air, Leena walked around refilling coffee cups and Myka chewed quietly on a danish. When Artie stood up and tried to get attention, the conversation didn't fade. After a few attempts at clearing his throat, his patience wore thin.

"ALRIGHT," he shouted. Claudia and Pete were startled enough to stop their discussion and Myka raised her gaze to look at Artie's eyebrows, which were humorously furrowed in frustration. As soon as everybody's eyes were on him, he began to hand out case files.

"A woman in Cincinnati woke up three days ago. Her husband did not. He remains asleep as of now, and they're losing him fast. Some sort of consciousness-related artefact is more than likely the culprit so I've pulled some possible matches–"

"Wait, Artie," Myka interrupted. "Aren't you missing something?"

Artie looked around the room briefly. "No," he answered in an obvious tone of voice.

"HG isn't here yet." Myka pulled her head to the right. Pete shot Myka a dark look and Artie averted his gaze, continuing his briefing as if he had never been interrupted. Myka pushed her chair back with a screech and muttered under her breath.

"You are unbelievable." She strode out of the room and walked up the stairs with heavier footfalls than necessary.

When Myka reached the landing at the top of the staircase, she turned in the direction of HG's room. Listening at the door before knocking, she heard only silence. She tapped the door gently and called out to the woman inside.

"Helena, it's me," she said. "Are you awake?" A moan in response from inside prompted Myka to open the door just enough to poke her head inside. She saw HG still in bed, facing the door and squinting at the figure poised to enter the room.

"Myka? Have I overslept, darling?" her voice broke the silence. Myka walked over to the bed gingerly and knelt by HG's side. She was flushed and she lay with her hand pressed to her forehead. Myka's brow furrowed.

"Helena, you don't look so good," Myka said. HG laughed weakly and gave Myka a sidelong glance.

"Well, I'm sure if I saw you first thing in the morning I could say the same of you," she responded. Myka smiled, shaking her head.

"That's not what I meant," she said as she raised a hand to HG's cheek, which was radiating heat that Myka could feel even before their skin made contact. "You're burning up… Are you feeling alright?"

"Not particularly, to be truthful," HG answered as she removed Myka's hand from her cheek. "But one must not let the trivialities of life obstruct one's day." She threw off the covers as she sat up, revealing her plaid pyjama pants and lavender camisole. Myka suppressed a smile to see that HG's arms and chest were covered with tiny red spots.

"Chicken pox," Myka said in wonder, reaching out to touch one of the spots in confirmation.

"Pardon?" HG raised her eyebrows at Myka. Myka raised her gaze to meet HG's, allowing a smile to creep onto her face.

"Chicken pox," Myka repeated. "Varicella. You know, it's really contagious and almost everyone has had it by the time they go into grade school… Don't scratch!" she added, swiping HG's well-manicured hand away from its movements over her speckled collarbone.

"Varicella!" HG's eyes widened. "A disease of children! How positively humiliating… Although, I don't suppose 150 years encased in bronze does much for one's immune system." She cracked a smile, bringing her hand up to the back of her neck. Myka intercepted it and brought it back down to rest on the bed.

"Don't scratch," Myka repeated. "You'll scar. And lie back down, you're not going to the Warehouse any time soon. And for that matter, neither am I." Myka stood and planted her hands on her hips.

"But it's terribly contagious, darling, you should avoid contact with me." HG curled into a cross-legged position on the bed. Myka cocked her head to the left.

"Like most normal people, I had chicken pox when I was little," she answered. "Which means that I can stay and take care of you while the others go gallivanting around in Cincinnati." With that, Myka turned on her heel and left the room. HG stayed on the bed, smiling to herself and scratching a spot on the tip of her nose.


	2. Chapter 2

"Myka, we need you on this case and HG is perfectly capable of taking care of herself," Artie said severely.

"That is such garbage, Artie!" Myka shouted back. "Pete and Claudia can easily take care of this, it's not like they're going to get blown up by Rip van Winkle without me! And what if it were Pete, would you not want someone with him if he was sick?"

"That is irrelevant because it is not Pete, it is HG. You are going to Cincinnati and that is that." Artie shoved a plane ticket in Myka's breast pocket. "Leena can leave her soup outside her door or something."

"Helena isn't a dog, Artie! I'm not going to let her retrieve food from the floor for a week!"

"Artie," Leena chimed in hesitantly, "I haven't had chicken pox yet. If I got sick I wouldn't be able to take care of the B&B for a while, and you guys would be on your own for food and upkeep… Myka might be right on this one."

Artie glared at Leena before violently snatching the plane ticket from Myka's pocket, throwing it at Claudia and leaving the room wordlessly. Myka turned to Leena with a grateful glimmer in her eyes.

"Can you show me where you keep the pots and pans?"

* * *

><p>HG sat under the covers, propped up on pillows with book and absentmindedly scratching her arm. When she heard footsteps on the stairs accompanied by the rattling of dishes, she set the book down and looked at the door expectantly. Myka emerged a moment later, carrying a tray laden with medication bottles, a rather thick book and a bowl of something steaming. She set it down on the table by the bed, and began pouring out pills in a variety of different colours and sizes.<p>

"What's this?" HG asked as she held out her hands to accept the pills.

"The orange ones are for the fever and any pains you might have," Myka explained. "The little pink ones are for nausea, and the white capsules are just vitamins. Take them." She handed HG a glass of water. When the pills were taken Myka replaced the glass in HG's hand with the bowl, which turned out to be full of fresh chicken soup. Noodles and pieces of carrot floated in the steaming broth, which HG tasted hesitantly.

"Myka, this is incredible," she exclaimed. "You couldn't possibly have made this on your own."

"I did, actually," Myka answered, a smile of pride on her face. "My best friend in high school was Jewish, and she taught me how to make it. You know what they say, chicken soup is Jewish penicillin!"

HG stared back at Myka with a blank look.

"Oh, right… Penicillin," Myka realized after a moment. "It's an antibiotic discovered in 1928."

"I must have missed that," HG said with a crooked smile, taking another spoonful of the soup.

"What were you reading?" Myka asked, noticing the abandoned book on HG's lap.

"Oh, something called Twilight… Is this really what young people are reading nowadays?"

Myka grimaced. "Some of them, anyway. I'm sorry you had to experience that." She picked up the book and put it in the drawer of the bedside table. "How about some Shakespeare instead?"

HG smiled enthusiastically. "Please," she said, gratefully accepting the book. As she flipped through to find Hamlet, she scratched furiously at her leg through her pants. Myka grabbed HG's hand and stilled it.

"This has to stop, Helena," she said. "And I know just the thing for it."


	3. Chapter 3

"Honestly, Myka," HG said exasperatedly. "Is this really necessary?"

"Unless you want that annoyingly perfect skin of yours to end up all pockmarked, then yes," Myka answered, dabbing a final spot of calamine lotion on HG's cheek. When she was finished, she couldn't help but smile at the sight. HG sat on the bed with her hair up in a ponytail, her skin covered with large pink calamine polka dots. She wore white tube socks on her hands and an extremely unamused expression on her face.

"How positively undignified," HG said with a huff as crossed her sock-covered arms and fell back onto the stack of pillows. Myka set down the calamine and sat on the edge of the bed.

"You'll thank me later," she insisted with a smile.

"I may as well thank you now," HG said, looking up at Myka from her reclining position. "I suppose that despite all this humiliation, I may have been bored stiff without your company today. Not to mention _very _itchy." She raised her hand to her forehead, scratching ineffectively with her tube sock-encased hand.

Myka smiled, a faint blush rising in her cheeks. "I'm sure you would have found something to do," she said as HG moved over and motioned for Myka to lie down on the bed next to her. The agent happily obliged, sinking into the pillows with a sigh.

"When I was little and I had to stay home sick, I would build forts from pillows and read for hours inside," Myka remembered. "My dad would come upstairs from the book store and leave me a sandwich before going back to work." She glanced over at HG. "Not exactly the most careful parental attention."

"Perhaps not," HG agreed, "but it certainly sounds like fun. I was never permitted do such things as a child. Growing up in Victorian England under strict supervision of a nursemaid did not allow much room for silliness."

"I can imagine," Myka said. "But you know," she continued, looking over at HG with mischief in her eyes, "it's never too late…"

* * *

><p>Moments later Myka had disassembled the couch in HG's room, placed its cushions upright on the floor and balanced the mattress from the bed on top as a roof. Meanwhile, HG crawled inside and spread out her comforter and a variety of pillows. The two women crawled inside their fort, giggling as they settled themselves among the bedding on the floor. Lying on their backs in silence, HG sighed.<p>

"It is quite peaceful, isn't it?" she mused. "Almost as fun to be in as it is to build."

"The perfect spot for reading," Myka added. "Or napping."

"The latter strikes me as a brilliant idea at the moment," HG said, stretching out and nestling into her pillow. "I do hope you won't mind."

"You're sick, Helena," Myka replied, "you have license to sleep all you want."

HG smiled and closed her eyes, her face slowly relaxing until her lips parted. Her breathing became heavy and rhythmic.

The agent couldn't help but study the sleeping figure next to her– even under all of the ridiculous calamine spots, HG's exceptional beauty was evident. Myka couldn't stop the rush of affection that shot through her as she watched HG's fingers straining against the tube sock, rubbing in vain at her chest. Myka laid her hand on HG's to still its movement.

"No scratching," she whispered softly before carefully climbing out of the fort and leaving Helena to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

When HG awoke, the house was quiet. She could barely see through the darkness inside the fort. She raised her hand to run her fingers through her hair but stopped abruptly, forgetting that her hand was still covered with one of the tube socks Myka had insisted she wear. With a smile she removed them, crawling out of the fort and into the open air of the room.

The light that came through the window was the blue-grey of dusk. HG would have thought the room was empty if it wasn't for the bedside lamp, which was lit. Myka sat next to it, cross-legged on the bedframe and reading the Shakespeare volume she had brought for Helena. When Helena emerged from underneath the mattress, Myka looked up with a start.

"So sorry to disturb you," HG said. "What are you reading?"

"King Lear," Myka answered as she set the book face down in front of her. "How was your nap?"

"Heavenly," HG answered, stretching her arms over her head. "Though I'm afraid I'll be awake all night now. Maybe all that time will give me a chance to rid myself of these calamine spots."

"Say no more," Myka said. "I have just the thing."

"I certainly hope it will not involve socks again," HG said, giving Myka a suspicious but friendly glare and tossing her balled-up socks across the room.

"It doesn't," Myka promised. "It's much more relaxing than socks, trust me."

* * *

><p>The sound of the running water stopped as Helena approached the bathroom door. She laid her hand on the knob and slowly pushed the door open– Myka sat at the edge of the tub with her sleeves rolled up. She was moving her arm in circles in the bath water, which was a cloudy milky white.<p>

"What is this?" HG asked, walking to the edge of the tub and peering down into it suspiciously.

"An oatmeal bath," Myka explained as she took her arm out of the water and dried it on a hand towel. "It helps with the itching, and you can get rid of the calamine spots." She handed HG a washcloth and stood up to leave.

"Alright, your towel is here…" Myka pointed to a fluffy towel resting on the vanity. "And you should be all set. Just give me a shout if you need anything–"

"Actually," HG interrupted, "it would be lovely if you would stay with me… Perhaps bring the Shakespeare? If you don't mind, that is."

"What? No– absolutely, it's fine," Myka answered, slightly flustered. "I'll be right back." With that, Myka hurried out the door to retrieve the book. HG smiled to herself as she peeled off her camisole.

When Myka returned, she pushed open the door just in time to see HG lowering herself into the bathwater. She looked up at Myka as she entered, and Myka stopped dead in her tracks. She averted her gaze to the ceiling, biting her bottom lip.

"Oh God, I'm sorry… I should have knocked," she stuttered awkwardly. HG waved her apology away.

"Nonsense, darling," she said. "Come now. Read me something."

Myka stepped into the bathroom and shut the door behind her. She kept her eyes glued to the floor as she headed for a dry corner facing the bathtub. When she sat down, only HG's head and neck were visible to her.

"What should I read?" she asked, flipping through the pages. "I could find a monologue or something…"

"No," HG said, raising her arm and slowly running the washcloth over it. "A sonnet will do nicely, I think."

Myka kept her eyes down, searching for a sonnet as HG continued to wash herself. The sounds of dripping water echoed around the room mingled with page flips. Finally, without an introduction, Myka started to recite.

"Shall I compare thee to a summer's day?" she began. HG laid her head back and closed her eyes. "Thou art more lovely and more temperate. Rough winds do shake the darling buds of May, and summer's lease hath all too short a date…"

Myka continued reading in a slow and steady tone of voice. Halfway through the sonnet, she looked up at HG. Her eyes still closed, her skin clean and shining in the humidity of the room, she was mouthing the words along with Myka. They finished the sonnet in unison, two women of one voice.

"So long as men can breathe or eyes can see, so long lives this, and this gives life to thee."

The silence hung heavy in the air as HG opened her eyes and looked at Myka. She studied the agent's face for a few long moments before Myka broke their eye contact. She began to feel inexplicably embarrassed, and lowered her face to hide the blush that was creeping up from her neck.

"Beautiful," HG said reverently, still looking intently at Myka. Myka forced an anxious smile before standing up and setting the book down on the edge of the tub within HG's reach. She was careful to avoid looking at her as she headed for the door.

"Well, I'm going to let you, um– finish up," Myka said as she shut the door, leaving HG alone in the bathroom.

HG embraced the new silence, noticing a familiar feeling rising in her chest– something she had not felt for years. She smiled, taking the book Myka left behind and opening it to the sonnet.

"Shall I compare thee to a summer's day…"


	5. Chapter 5

HG emerged from the bathroom shortly afterward, wrapped in the towel Myka had left for her. With the Shakespeare book in hand, she stepped into the bedroom and looked around. Myka was nowhere to be seen, but the window was open and the curtains flapped in the warm evening breeze. HG set down the book and quickly dressed herself in clean pyjama pants and a light sweater. Approaching the open window slowly, she stuck her head outside.

Myka had climbed up onto the roof and was sitting just to the left of the window. She was hugging her knees close to her and staring up into the sky. Her eyes were dark, but they also held the starlight Myka was gazing at. HG climbed wordlessly next to her and looked up.

"It's a lovely night," she remarked. When Myka failed to respond, HG looked over at her. "I'm sorry if I'm disturbing you, I can go back inside…" She moved to stand up, but Myka rested her hand on HG's thigh.

"No, stay," she said absently. "I was just thinking."

"About what, darling?" HG asked gently, returning her gaze to the star speckled sky and noting that Myka had not yet removed her hand.

"Oh, nothing..." Myka knew that her answer was unconvincing, but HG made no further move to question her. She tore her eyes from the stars and studied HG's face. "How are you feeling, Helena?"

"Refreshed, thank you," she answered. "Not to mention fully awake and alert. I have the feeling it will be a long night for me."

"Well, you've got me to spend it with," Myka answered with a smile. But somewhere behind the smile HG detected a sense of trepidation. She put her hand on top of Myka's, which still rested on HG's thigh.

"Myka, you seem terribly unsettled," she said with concern. "I want to help you if I can."

Myka flipped her hand to hold HG's, giving it a soft squeeze. "Thank you, Helena," she said softly. "But I don't know if it's something that can be helped… Which is part of what terrifies me." She gave HG a lopsided smile. HG put her arm around Myka and moved to stand up.

"Come now," she said. "Let's go inside. The chill of the evening is beginning to set in, and I have a bed in need of reassembling. I hope I can count on your help for that." She smiled reassuringly at Myka, hoping to lift her out of her sudden change of mood.

After climbing back inside, the two women wordlessly put the bed back together and replaced the couch cushions before collapsing onto the mattress and leaning back on the headboard. Myka closed her eyes and yawned.

"You should sleep, darling," HG suggested gently. "Goodness knows you've been running around on my behalf all day and you deserve some rest."

Myka put up minimal resistance, needing only one more prodding from HG before she retreated to her own bedroom to put on pyjamas. She returned a short while later and climbed under the covers next to HG.

"I'll be right here just in case you need me," she said. "Promise me you won't hesitate to wake me if you want something– anything at all." HG nodded in affirmation, raising her hand to cup Myka's cheek for a brief second.

"Sleep now," she insisted. "I'll be fine." With that, Myka closed her eyes and settled into her pillow. HG couldn't help but smile as she watched the agent sleep, pursing her lips in a dream. It was terribly endearing, but HG forced herself to focus her attention on Shakespeare once more, waiting patiently for Myka to wake again.

* * *

><p>It was near dawn when Myka began to stir uncomfortably. HG, who had read Hamlet and Macbeth and was working her way through Henry VI, set down the book and reached out to touch Myka's shoulder. At the contact, Myka startled awake with wide-eyed terror and sat upright.<p>

"Myka, are you alright?" HG said, concern filling her eyes. Myka's gaze flitted around the room as she re-oriented herself in the real world. Eventually her gaze met HG's, and it settled there for a long moment.

"I'm fine," she said unconvincingly. "Just a little shaken up… Nightmare."

"Well, come here," HG said, settling down under the covers and holding out her arm to Myka. After a moment's consideration, Myka moved closer to HG and allowed herself to be comforted. Resting her head on HG's shoulder and feeling her arm encircle her with confidence, Myka sensed her anxiety leaving her body.

"Everything's alright," HG reassured her. "Now then, shall we sleep?"

Myka nodded into HG's shoulder, closing her eyes in the security of her embrace. Through her eyelids, she perceived that the bedside lamp had been switched off. She smiled when she felt her curls being brushed out of her face by HG's soft touch.

"Happy dreams, darling," was the last thing Myka heard before she put her arm around HG's waist and drifted back into peaceful sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

HG's spots had begun to fade by the time Artie forced Myka back to work– though she was technically not contagious anymore, it was decided that HG should remain at the B&B and avoid the possibly dangerous effects of any number of artifacts. The morning of Myka's return, she brought a very full tray up to HG's room.

"Alright," she said, obviously frenzied and not looking forward to leaving. "I know you won't need most of these, but the nausea medicine is in this bottle. The calamine is in the pink, and pain medication is the two pills here. I've made you a sandwich and some tea, and if you need anything I have my Farnsworth and you can–"

"Myka." HG stood up and took Myka's hands in her own. "I'll be fine. Really."

Myka furrowed her brows in concern, unconsciously stroking the back of Helena's hands with her thumbs. HG smiled at the gesture, but upon realizing what she was doing Myka tore her hands from HG's and blushed furiously. She turned and headed for the door.

"I must admit, though," HG called out after her, "I will be terribly glad to see you in the evening. I shall miss you during the waking hours."

Myka stopped at the door and looked back at HG. "Yeah," she said vaguely. "I wish you were well enough to join me today."

"As do I, darling," HG said. "And if I could ask you a favour…"

"Anything," Myka said, jumping at the chance to be of help.

"Think about what I can do for you to thank you for taking care of me," HG said. "We'll discuss it upon your return."

Myka nodded after a moment and departed without a word, leaving HG alone in her room for the first time in days. She felt the emptiness, deciding to fill the time with Shakespeare's sonnets as she and Myka had done so often. As she flipped the book open and began to read, her mind strayed back to Myka.

The anticipation was unbearable.


	7. Chapter 7

Myka found HG in the little library of the B&B when she returned from the Warehouse. The room was dimly lit by a warm yellow bulb from the lamp next to the overstuffed couch. HG sat on the couch, dressed in jeans and a loose blue collared shirt. She looked up from her book only when Myka came to stand directly in front of her.

"Did you have a good day at work, darling?" HG asked, smiling inquisitively. Myka didn't return the gesture– she just sat down next to HG on the couch and took a deep breath. Her eyes were troubled.

"Helena, I came here to do something and I need you to not talk until I do it because I'm this close to loosing my nerve."

HG nodded, holding back her questions. She watched Myka take another deep breath and fix her gaze to the floor while trying to still her shaking hands. At last, she looked into HG's eyes.

"I came here to ask you to kiss me."

HG set her book down on the table next to the couch and fixed Myka with a serious stare. "You're quite sure, Myka?"

"Just do it, Helena." The words came so forcefully from Myka's mouth that HG dared not delay any longer. In an instant her hands rested on Myka's face and neck, and she brought their lips together in a deep but gentle kiss. Myka was at first stiff, but slowly she began to respond to HG's touch. When they broke apart, HG's hands cradled Myka's face.

"I thought you would never ask, darling," she said softly. Myka remained quiet, her head bowed and her breathing deep.

"Are you alright?" HG asked, tipping Myka's chin up and making eye contact.

"I'm incredible," Myka answered breathlessly after a moment. "You're incredible."

HG just smiled in response, caressing Myka's hair and face. "That's certainly lovely to hear… But I want to know what you feel, Myka."

Myka was silent, but her eyes roved over the planes of HG's face. She seemed to drink her in, memorizing every detail of the moment before she finally spoke with a voice shaking in a mixture of terror and passion.

"I want you, Helena," Myka whispered. "I'm just sorry it took me this long to figure it out."

"But darling," HG said, moving her face so close to Myka's that she could feel her breath hot on her neck, "we have all the time in the world."

"Can I kiss you again?" Myka's voice was scarcely audible. HG exhaled, stroking the back of Myka's hand.

"I think I shall go mad if you don't," she answered. As soon as the words were out of her mouth, Myka's lips were once again on Helena's. The kiss was short and almost innocent, but it left both women with butterflies.

Nothing had felt so right in a very long time.

* * *

><p>"What do we tell the others, then?" Myka asked nervously. She and Helena were lying face-to-face on Helena's bed.<p>

"Well, why should we have to tell them a thing?" Helena answered in response. "It could be our secret."

Myka laughed. "I have to admit that I like that idea. It seems so much easier." She sighed and stroked Helena's jaw. "I think I'm still kind of adjusting to this. It's unbelievable."

"What's unbelievable about it, darling?" HG asked, nestling closer to Myka on the bed. Myka's eyes roved over Helena's face, and her fingers traced every detail of Helena's delicate features.

"It's unbelievable that it's really happening," she said in wonder. "I can't believe that you didn't reject me, that I'm allowed to touch you and kiss you…" She brought their lips together once more for emphasis before breaking away with an awestruck sigh. "How is it possible that you picked me?"

"Myka…" Helena smiled, bewildered. "You musn't underestimate yourself. I honestly cannot imagine a way I could have resisted you. Especially when you sauntered up to me so authoritatively, demanding to be kissed. You were positively adorable."

Myka blushed with a combination of embarrassment and pride. HG laughed, pulling Myka closer by the waist so their bodies were flush against each other.

"You are so lovely," she whispered next to Myka's ear, a faraway smile on her face. Helena snaked her arm up Myka's back until her hand came to rest in the beautiful curls she loved so much. "From the moment I saw you, I had such a great desire for you… Please believe me when I say that I am truly the lucky one to have been chosen by you."

They allowed silence to envelop them, content with simply existing together. The minutes passed unnoticed as the sunlight waned and night took over. By the time Leena called everyone down for dinner, Myka and Helena were blissfully asleep in each other's arms.


	8. Chapter 8

Myka sat at the desk in the Warehouse, absentmindedly chewing a Twizzler as she looked over some case files. Artie and Pete were in Corsica chasing Napoleon's cufflinks, which were wreaking some sort of dictatorial havoc. Claudia had left Myka only minutes before, claiming to be headed to do inventory. Myka knew that in all likelihood, the little sneak was actually tinkering with one of her specially altered artefacts. But since she wasn't about to grudge Claudia one of her only (and usually harmless) hobbies, she had opened up a package of her favourite candy and decided to read up on past cases for reference.

"Anything interesting?" The quiet, husky voice in Myka's ear made her jump in her chair. She swivelled around, Twizzler still hanging out of her mouth, to see HG looming over her with a mischievous smile on her face.

"Well, that depends," she answered with a smile as she finished off the Twizzler. "There was a man in Wisconsin who seemed to be able to control people's minds with the help of a pendulum believed to have belonged to George Estabrooks, so I guess if you find hypnosis interesting–" Myka's rambling was silenced by an raised eyebrow from HG.

"While that does sound utterly fascinating," HG interrupted with a laugh, "I confess that it pales in comparison to you."

"Well, you had better go focus on work somewhere else, then." Myka could barely force the words from her mouth because the look on HG's face was stalling her mental processes. HG seemed to notice this and it was clear that she took pleasure in it, for as Myka re-opened the case file on Estabrooks' pendulum, HG took off her jacket and undid the top button of her shirt. She raised an eyebrow at Myka again for extra effect. Myka responded by very deliberately taking a bite of another Twizzler and returning to the case file in earnest.

Helena pretended to busy herself with alphabetizing new case reports, but her eyes remained glued to the agent across the room from her. Myka was such a mystery to her… HG didn't think that she opened up to many people, and she recognized that Myka had already taken a big leap by confessing her feelings. But there was one question that had been lingering in HG's mind for some time now…

"Am I the first?" she asked suddenly, causing Myka's head to jerk up in surprise.

"The first what?" she asked.

"Sorry," HG immediately said. "I know it's a bit of a personal question, and it's not terribly relevant…" She ceased her pointless filing imitations and focused entirely on Myka. "But I want to know, Myka. I want to know who you are and where you've been. So, I have to ask… Am I the first woman you've been with?"

Myka considered HG for a moment, apparently weighing whether or not to answer. At last she sighed and swallowed her last bite of Twizzler. "You're the first one who I've acted on my feelings for," she said matter-of-factly. "You're the first one who reciprocated." With that, Myka buried her face back in the case files.

The silence hung heavily in the air, allowing HG plenty of time to realize that Myka was reeling from the gravity of her confession. Anxiety and relief flitted alternately across her face as she scanned the pages in front of her, and HG slowly approached. She wanted nothing more than to gather Myka in her arms and show her how thankful she was for Myka's confidence– for her affection.

"Myka…" she said as she arrived at the agent's side and knelt to be at eye-level with her. "I'm honoured to be yours, really and truly."

Myka blushed, as had become her habit when in HG's presence lately, and tried to brush off the comment casually. Still, neither she nor HG could ignore the step Myka had taken in opening up that little bit. Aware that they were still in public, Myka reluctantly allowed Helena to bring their lips together in a quick, soft kiss.

"Thank you," Helena whispered as she pulled away, still cupping Myka's cheek in her hand. But a noise caused both women to jump and increase the distance between them– Claudia had tripped up the last stair to the office and was now lying sprawled on the floor, a pained look of intrusion on her face.

"So…" she said awkwardly. "I guess this is the part where the 'many of my lovers were men' thing rears its head again?"


	9. Chapter 9

Myka sat with her head down, wringing her hands in her lap and looking like a disciplined teenager. Helena stood next to her with her hand on the back of Myka's chair, her head held high as she considered Claudia with a vaguely amused expression. Claudia stood in front of the pair, arms crossed casually and looking only slightly uncomfortable.

"So are you guys going to explain, or should I ask? Or we could also pretend it never happened, that's always a viable option." Claudia tipped her head to the side.

"That last one sounds good," Myka said a little too loudly, and she stood up to head for the door. HG caught her by the wrist, though, and pulled her back. When Myka flinched away from the touch, a brief look of hurt drifted across HG's face before she regained composure and took hold of Myka's shoulders. She looked her square in the eyes.

"Darling," she said in a low voice, "I understand your discomfort. Believe me, I do… But what do you have to lose? She _has_ already seen us," HG finished with a shadow of a lopsided smile. Myka's brow was furrowed in concern, but when she looked into HG's dark eyes she felt an inexplicable sense of confidence and calm overtake her. She nodded her agreement at HG, who smiled and caressed her cheek briefly before turning to face Claudia.

"As you have probably inferred by now," Helena said, "Myka and I have become– shall we say– romantically involved."

"Recently, Claude," Myka added hastily. "This is still really new."

"Cool!" Claudia threw her hands up in the air with a sense of finality. "That's great. And now that we're done with that, I'm just going to take this…" Claudia reached for a tape measure. "And I'll be off!" She turned on her heel to leave.

"Wait, so that's all?" Myka stood with her hand on her hip. "That's really it?"

"Yeah…" Claudia paused and turned back around. "Should there be something more?"

"Um… I don't know." Myka turned to HG for help, but she just shrugged unhelpfully. Myka blushed, embarrassed. "No, then. I guess that's it."

"Cool. See you later, dudes." Claudia turned to leave once more, but Myka called out to her one last time.

"Claude," she said. "I'd, um, appreciate if you didn't mention it to anyone yet… I think I'd like to tell them myself."

Claudia gave her the thumbs up. "Anything you say, boss," she said with a smile before clanking down the stairs and disappearing into the endless aisles of the Warehouse. Myka clasped HG's hand tightly until she heard Claudia's footsteps fade into silence.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry about today," Helena said to Myka as they lay together in her bed that evening. "I know that probably wasn't how you envisioned telling anybody about us. I should have been more careful." She sighed, stroking Myka's curls softly.<p>

"No– it's okay, I think," Myka answered, her head resting on HG's shoulder. She ran her fingers lightly over HG's collarbone, marvelling at how smooth HG's skin was underneath her fingertips. "When I think about other ways I could have told them, having to bring up the subject would have been much more awkward than having someone just flat out see us."

"There is still Pete, though," Helena remarked with the slightest bit of trepidation in her voice. Myka nestled closer to HG and shut her eyes.

"I don't want to think about that right now," she said. "I want to go back to just being us tonight."

"Not a problem, love," HG said softly as she lifted Myka's face and placed a gentle kiss on her cheek.

"You know something, Helena?" Myka said, opening her eyes.

"What's that?"

"I can think of better places for you to kiss me than my cheek."


	10. Chapter 10

"What did I do to deserve you?" Myka muttered into her pillow as HG traced the curves of her bare back with her fingertips. The early morning sun barely peeked into the room over the horizon, casting shadows across the expanse of skin. HG smiled, her touch lingering on Myka's left shoulderblade as she stared contentedly into Myka's eyes.

"Everybody deserves a little bit of happiness, Myka," HG said, bringing her fingers down Myka's sides and back up again.

"But you're not a little bit of happiness," Myka said as she flipped onto her back and caressed Helena's naked shoulders. "You're unbelievable."

"Myka," HG warned as she lowered her full weight onto Myka's front, eliciting a small gasp at the skin-on-skin contact. "Enough with this self-deprecating humour of yours. I don't know how many ways I can tell you that you're perfect." She proved her point by tangling her hands in Myka's hair and kissing her deeply. "The fact that we have each other has nothing to do with being deserving or not. It was simple convergence."

"Thank god for that convergence, then," Myka assented, reaching up to kiss HG once more before burying her face in her fragrant black hair. They lay like that for some time, simply enjoying their closeness. The sun had risen before either one of them spoke again.

"I have to tell him," Myka sighed, pulling HG closer as the smell of pancakes wafted up from the kitchen.

"Tell who what, darling?" HG gently stroked Myka's arm, which held her fast across her stomach.

"Pete," Myka said, sighing again. "I can't hide us from him anymore."

"Well, you musn't feel pressured," HG insisted. "I wouldn't encourage you to do anything that makes you uncomfortable. We can keep this to ourselves for as long as we want to, you know that."

"I know," Myka said gratefully, quickly kissing HG's shoulder. "But it's going to be uncomfortable no matter how long I put it off, and besides…" She propped herself up to look into HG's eyes. "You're too important to me to keep secret any longer."

HG's eyes sparkled as she looked at Myka, a hint of a smile creeping across her lips.

"You know we'll be together every step of the way," she said, her voice wavering with emotion. "I couldn't leave you even if I tried, Myka."

"And that's exactly why I have to tell him," she answered, lovingly smoothing HG's hair away from her face before lying back down next to her to enjoy the last few minutes they had together before the day began. The rich yellow sunlight now streamed through the window and the happy sounds of birds filled the air. Slowly, though, Myka became aware that HG was speaking softly in her ear.

"Shall I compare thee to a summer's day…"


	11. Chapter 11

Pete sat at the table at the B&B, reading the latest issue of Sports Illustrated and eating Artie's oatmeal cookies like a chain-smoker goes through cigarettes. He punctuated his snacking with the occasional chug of milk directly from the carton. Myka would normally have wrinkled her nose at such an action, but today she was preoccupied with her own anxiety. Nervously wringing her hands, she slowly approached the table and slipped into the chair across from Pete.

"Hi," she said.

"Hey, Mykes," Pete replied, nodding but not looking up from his magazine. Myka cleared her throat to try to get his attention, but he remained engrossed in his reading and snacking.

"Um, Pete?" she said tentatively. "I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Shoot," Pete said, taking a bite of another cookie and flipping the page.

"Well, it's just that there's something I wanted to tell you." She paused and studied Pete, who was still absorbed in Sports Illustrated. "It's about HG…"

Pete didn't even register her words.

Myka slammed her hand down on the magazine, ripping it from Pete's hands. He looked up, startled, and stared into Myka's frantic eyes.

"Pete, I really need you to listen to this because it's really important and I'm not sure how many times I'll be able to say it," she said. Pete's eyes widened as he nodded and settled his attention on his partner.

"Okay, good." Myka took a deep breath. "Well, as I was saying, it's about HG…"

"Is she up to something?" Pete's facial expression suddenly became aggressive. "I knew it, I've been vibing out on her like crazy lately! I knew she was hiding something, Myka–"

"No!" Myka interrupted. "Seriously, Pete, it's nothing like that. It's just that… Well, what I'm trying to say is that we're kind of–" she stopped, searching her mind for the appropriate words. "Helena and I are together."

Pete looked at Myka askance, not understanding. "You're together on what?"

"God, Pete!" Myka's voice was desperate and exasperated. Tears of frustration and anxiety glistened in her eyes. "We're together! Like romantically!" She put her head in her hands and released a shaky sigh. "Why is that so hard to say…"

"What? No. Myka…" Pete stood up and walked around to the other end of the table, kneeling beside her. "It's all good, don't worry. Calm down..."

Myka lifted her face and wiped away her tears, embarrassed. "So you're okay with this?"

"That depends," he said, his face serious. Myka's stomach clenched in terror, but Pete just awkwardly rested his hand on her shoulder.

"Do you love her?"

Myka's heart skipped a beat. An endless moment passed before her as she considered the answer to Pete's question, even though in her heart she already knew the answer.

"Yes, Pete," she finally said with a watery smile. "I love her very much."

"Well, whoever makes you happy is good with me," he assured her. When the tears continued to spill down Myka's cheeks, though, Pete's brow furrowed. "Why are you so upset?" he questioned gently.

"I don't know," Myka said, sniffing. "I was just scared, I guess. It's stressful– I've never had to do this before."

"What, the– oh, what's it called– the whole coming out thing?" Pete asked. Myka winced.

"I didn't even think about it that way," she said with a defeated groan. "I didn't know I had to put this all in the context of something…"

"You don't," Pete said. "If HG's what matters to you right now, you can save the rest for later. It's no big deal, really."

Myka looked gratefully at Pete, sniffing one last time before throwing her arms around him and giving him a long hug. He patted her on the back softly before they broke apart.

"Thank you, Pete," Myka said, smiling with relief. Pete nodded.

"No problem, Mykes. Just one question… Exactly how long have you known that you swing both ways?"

Myka sneered and threw a playful punch at Pete's arm as she stood up to leave. Pete moaned in pain and rubbed the tender spot, muttering something about how unnecessary the gesture was.

"Oh, like that even hurt," Myka called over her shoulder as she left Pete to his cookies and sports literature. She couldn't stop her face from splitting into a grin as she made her way upstairs. Knowing that Helena waited for her filled her with joy and pride.

She wanted the whole world to know.


	12. Chapter 12

Helena and Myka walked through the forest behind the B&B, hands brushing lightly as they listened to the sounds of the night. The moon cast a faint blue glow across HG's pale skin and lit up her eyes. Myka couldn't stop her gaze from drifting from the magnificence of the stars to the magnificence of the woman by her side. HG was either oblivious to Myka's staring, or she was choosing to ignore it. Either way, Myka delighted in her companion's obvious content.

"I told Pete about us today," Myka said softly. HG turned her head to face her as they kept walking.

"You did?" A smile crept onto her face. "And how did it go?"

"Fine," Myka answered. "I think I knew it would, but it was still difficult."

"I know," HG said, taking Myka's hand. "And I am so proud of you for doing it." She brought Myka's hand to her lips and kissed it, and they continued walking hand in hand. The silence was only broken again after they had continued walking for some distance, and the B&B was only a faint yellow glimmer of light behind the trees.

"You know what else I told him?" Myka said tentatively, squeezing HG's hand softly.

"What's that, darling?" HG swung their joined hands as they walked.

"I told him that I love you."

HG stopped dead in her tracks and turned to face Myka directly. Though she did not let go of her hand, all traces of levity disappeared from her face.

"Myka…" Helena's eyes widened.

"I told him that I love you, Helena," Myka restated, despite the terror that shot through her veins as she studied HG's face for a clue to her reaction. Her expression was blank, though, and she only shook her head slowly.

"Myka," she breathed, letting go of the agent's hand. Myka prepared herself for the crushing speech that would confirm that she had just rushed the relationship right into the ground. Instead, though, HG flung her arms around Myka's neck and kissed her fiercely and passionately. Myka's anxiety melted away as she felt HG's tongue on hers. All her doubt was erased as their bodies melded together, their hearts beat in unison, and they breathed as one.

When they slowly broke apart, HG smiled blissfully and ran her hands through Myka's hair.

"You're the only one I ever believed in," she said reverently, holding Myka's face in her hands. "Knowing that you believed in me as well only made clearer to me the all-consuming intensity with which I, too, love you."

Soft, ecstatic laughter bubbled up in Myka's throat and HG's face broke into a grin. Unable to find words any longer, they joined hands once more and disappeared into the peaceful darkness of the trees.


End file.
